custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vohk
Vohk is a playful, but immature renegade from the Altronia Continuity. Biography Vohk's species, whatever it may be, was created by the Great Beings, and from that race Vohk came into being...however Bionicles come into being. It is known that Vohk and Levuku have been good friends for some time, but it is currently unrevealed how they came to know each other, or exactly what they have done together prior to meeting at Altronia Fortress. Vohk and Levuku met at Altronia Fortress and have since been re-energizing their friendship. Soon after meeting, they were sent on a training mission with Rajal to Chilas Canyon, where they met difficulty, and Ferrak. Ferrak helped the pair defeat the territorial Chilas and escape, as well as beat Zallirix, who ambushed them. Vohk and his companions returned to Rajal's position to find he had been ambushed as well, just by the depowered Burtok, and consequently defeated the Makuta. They returned to Altronia Fortress, and Ferrak was added to Vohk's and Levuku's companionship, thus making them a separate mini-team. Vohk was seen in Altronia Fortress's garage, observing the testing of two rocketpacks, when the group was ambushed by Zallirix. He egged Levuku on to fight Zallirix and keep him from escaping. Powers and Equipment Powers *'Superspeed:' Vohk is able to run at a top speed of 50 bio (220 mi.) per hour. It is possible for him to go faster, but he needs to use his magnetic tracks to do so without outside influence. **'Reflexes:' Vohk is able to react to things by reflex with extreme quickness. This does not extend to his analytical skills, however. **'Accelerated Healing:' Vohk can recover from minor injuries at five times the rate of most beings with no healing powers. Severe injuries go normal speed at first, but in late recovery they begin to heal more quickly. *'Magnetic Tracks:' Vohk can create a magnetic path in midair or along the ground for him to travel. Doing so temporarily increases his speed, but the tracks can only last as long a distance as Vohk can plan out in advance. This tends to not be very long for the speeds he travels at. Also, the faster he goes, the less of a boost the tracks give him. *'Electric Stinger:' Vohk's stinger can project an electric shock upon contact with a target. Through force of will, Vohk can make it fire small lightning bolts as well. *'Kanohi Usage:' Vohk is able to wear and use Kanohi Masks of Noble power level. Abilities *'Maneuvering Skill:' Vohk is good at steering himself at high speed and also in predicting where momentum will take a person or object. *'Speed-Enhanced Combat:' Vohk uses his speed to his advantages in a fight, landing centrifugal force-boosted blows too fast for most enemies to react. *'Teamwork:' Vohk is skilled at using his powers in conjunction with another's for greater effect. Mask Vohk wears the Noble Konuna, the Mask of Endurance. Personality and Traits Vohk just wants to have fun. He doesn't even see fighting evil as something to be taken completely seriously, and makes this clear. Vohk also doesn't feel any need to be any more educated than he is, and is bugged by Ferrak constantly trying to teach Vohk little, helpful facts for future reference. Vohk is immature, as well as a little obnoxious, but his heart is in the right place, and Levuku tries to guide his little buddy along and build his character as much as he can. Vohk is also very quick to rush into things, but he has made a habit of waiting for orders or advice form his superiors, which helps his effectiveness a lot. Appearances *''Kanahka's Chronicle'' *''Land of War'' *''Persistence is a Virtue'' Trivia * In the group picture, he plays the part of a short peer who was Sidd's Robofest teammate, other than Sidd and Kglfdo. Vohk, however, is not based on the person's character. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia Category:Kanahka's Chronicle